No Bat is an Island
No Bat is an Island is the second episode in the Canadian TV series Silverwing. Synopsis Possible Spoilers With Tree Haven now destroyed, Frieda announces to the colony that they must start their winter migration earlier than planned. The mother Silverwings use their echolocation to transmit a sound map into the minds of their children, that way they will be able to find the winter roost. Ariel transmits the map to Shade, although he is not totally sure that he got it all. Still, Shade is determined to prove himself by making the migration. Filled with both hope and despair, the Silverwings take off on migration. As they fly along, Todd flies up to Chinook and gives him a cold reminder that it was just as much his fault as Shade's for losing Tree Haven; if he hadn't taken up Shade's bet, nothing would have happened. Meanwhile, a brutal storm erupts and an untimely lightning bolt causes Shade to drop out of formation. Bathsheba sees this as an opportunity to build a case against Frieda's leadership, as she had said before that Shade was too small to make the migration, so they should have just given him to the owls anyway and saved their roost. Shade wakes up and finds himself on the shore of a deserted island, and narrowly avoids an attack from three crabs. After navigating a series of trees and totem poles, Shade stops to rest in an old aboriginal longhouse. There he meets Marina, a young, forest-wise female Brightwing with a silver band on her forewing. Having never seen another species of bat before, Shade does not know what to think, but Marina eventually decides he can hang out with her. The two go out hunting and share life stories. Marina was living alone on the island because her colony banished her for having a band. They felt that her band would bring bad luck to the colony. Shade recalls his looking at the sun and being separated from his colony. Marina leads him out to sea where orca whales swim. She shows him how to ride the spray from their blowholes. Unfortunately, Marina gets caught off guard and is swallowed by one! Shade gets on the orca's back and covers the blowhole, hanging on for dear life as the orca rolls back and fourth, trying to shake him off. Eventually, the whale gives up and opens its mouth, giving Marina the chance to escape. With that, Marina finally casts her suspicion aside and she agrees to listen to more of Shade's questions. When he mentions that Frieda has a band too, Marina decides that she must meet her and discuss the bands. Shade is reluctant to go back, but Marina gives him a major insentive to go: a hollow oak tree on the island just like Tree Haven! Seeing that he can redeem himself by telling his colony about a potential new home, Shade decides he should go back, too. Shade and Marina are about to set out on a great journey to the mainland to learn the secret of the bands and right past wrongs. Meanwhile, a deadly threat stirs within a laboratory at the edge of the forest. A dark figure uses its claw to cut open a metal ventilation hatch and escape. Trivia *At the start, when all the Silverwings are watching the tree burn, there is a close up of Shade. Usually under his arm it's blue but in the close up there was no wing and you could see the tree. *Shade stating that Marina's fur is lighter than his and not mentioning the fact that it is a completely different colour is a reference to the fact that while bats can see as well as humans can, they cannot see colour. *Part of "Ablaze", "Storm", and "Marina" were the chapters of the book that were featured in this episode. *The hollow tree that Marina shows to Shade is never mentioned again during the season, even though it could have been used as a reminding motivator to find his colony. *The only episode (except for A Glimpse of the Son, of course) to not have a summary of the previous episode. *The first appearance of Marina was at episode 2. External links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silverwing_(TV_series) Silverwing on Wikipedia *http://www.amazon.com/Silverwing-Season-1-Set/dp/B000MR9D3Q Silverwing Season 1 on Amazon *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0380955/ Silverwing on IMDB Category:Silverwing Episodes Category:Silverwing Category:Silverwing TV Series